Princess
by Strawberri Leigh
Summary: Bella grew up with both her mom and dad in Forks as the prefect little girl. She used to always hang out at the rez, but when Charlie bans her from going back, she's thrust into the world of the Cullens, the hands of Edward. She's his princess, up until a point, then he flips. Can anyone save her? [AU, All Human, WarningsInside]
1. Prologue

**WARNING: This story will contain underage drinking, mentions of sex, abuse, and strong language. Most of this will not show up until many chapters in, but you have been warned. This will not be a light story; it will be extremely dark. I will post warnings at the beginnings of the chapters that will have possible trigger content, but this is my overall disclaimer.**

**Twilight does not belong to me. If it did, Bella would definitely not have ended up with Edward.**

The thought never occurred to me that I would be_ that _girl.

The girl that keeps secrets from her parents, the girl who sneaks around, the girl who constantly has to lie, the girl who smokes and drinks and gives up her virginity because her boyfriend practically forces her to.

The girl who had the perfect life and let it all go to hell.

Hell. That sums up my life right about now- and for the past six months. Months ago I was a completely different girl. A good girl. No one would ever think that I'd be who I am now. They don't even realize what's different. They see that I've changed, become more introverted, but that's it. They can't see the cause.

I wish someone would.

I want out. I want to get away from everything that's led me to where I am now. I never wanted this. I never asked for this. He made me this.

This, this perfect little girlfriend who does as she's told, who pleases any wish, obeys any command. He controls my life in every way. His sister dresses me in the clothes he thinks appropriate- all long sleeves, of course. We have to hide the evidence that he's not as prefect as everyone believes.

Oh no. He's far from it. He's an abusive bastard who gets his kicks from controlling me, beating me, making me submit to him in every way, and I can't take it anymore!

You'd never believe how he used to treat me.

I used to be his princess.

Until I got pregnant.

That's when things changed.


	2. Chapter 1

I laughed as my truck roared up Sam's drive. Jared was challenging Paul to a fight _again_. Ever since the guys had started buffing up, Jared was challenging everyone to a wrestling match, and, if he lost, a rematch. I have no clue where the guys got the sudden urge to muscle up, but I wasn't complaining because it seemed that having abs equaled no shirts.

When I hopped out the beast, Paul had Jared in a headlock and Sam was telling him to just give up.

"Never," Jared practically growled, struggling to get Paul off of him.

I made my way over to the porch where Sam and Leah and Kim were, and I plopped down next to Leah.

Out of all the guys, I was the closest with Paul. It used to be Jake and I that were inseparable, but Jake wasn't satisfied with our friendship. He wanted more, and I didn't. That's actually the reason I was now part of this group instead of still hanging with Jake and Quil and Embry in Jake's garage.

About three months ago, Paul found me sulking outside Quil's mom's store and asked what was wrong. Back then, he and I weren't close, but I was so worked up that I spilt everything. How Jake was insufferable with his crush, how he walked around like a hurt puppy everytime I reestablished that we were_ just friends_, how Quil only egged Jake on convincing him that I was playing hard to get, how I could barely stand hanging out at Jake's garage anymore because I was _sick _of the cycle that repeated itself over and over and_ over _again.

By the time I was done ranting, angry tears were making their appearance. As I swiped at them, Paul picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Put me down!" I hit his back, but it didn't bother him.

"Calm down, Princess."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Can I at least know where you're taking me?"

"Sam's."

That first time actually hanging out with everyone wasn't too bad. I was welcomed with open arms into the group and started hanging out with them more, which meant I was growing closer to Paul and farther from Jake.

A lot of people judged Paul because of his background. He's got an alcoholic father, his mother abandoned both of them when he little, and he gets into fights- _real_ fights- more often then he should.

My dad Charlie hates Paul because of all the times he's had to take Paul down to the station. That and the fact that he believes Paul will turn out just like his father... If he knew that I was now best friends with La Push's so called resident bad ass, he'd skin me alive.

"Whatcha thinking about, Swan?" Leah asked from where she was laying with her head on Sam's lap.

"How it's only a matter of time before Charlie kills me."

Sam snorted a laugh, as did Kim.

"Please, your his perfect little princess, what's he gonna do?"

"Kill me," I repeated. "Yes, I'm an angel on a pedestal, but being friends with Paul would cause an earthquake that would destroy that pedestal forever."

"You're way too dramatic...and poetic."

This time I snorted.

I looked back to Jared and Paul. Jared had somehow escaped Paul's headlock and now had Paul pinned to the ground.

"One. Two. Three!"

Jared jumped up whooping.

"Ha! Now, you know what you have to do!"

Everyone around me snickered, and Paul was suddenly nervous as he made his way to the porch.

He stopped in front of where I was, still a little apprehensive.

"You okay?" I asked.

Another round of snickers travelled through the group.

"Stand up."

I stood slowly.

Paul searched my face for I don't know what before he mumbled, "Oh, screw it!", and kissed me.

Cheers erupted as he pulled me closer and my arms went around his neck.

Paul pulled back before I did and rested his forehead against mine and smiled down at me. Not his trademarked smirk, but a true, genuine smile. He titled my head up and leaned in-

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I jerked back and whipped my head to see me father marching over from his cruiser _pissed off_. Actually, no, that's an understatement. He was livid.

"Dad, I can-"

"Get your ass in the car- now!"

"Dad-"

"_NOW!_"

Sam had jumped up to stand beside me when Charlie first made himself noticed, and Paul had moved in front of me.

I tried to slide past Paul, but he caught my arm. Charlie was almost to us. I looked up at Paul and he swooped down to kiss me hard one more time. Charlie snatched me by the arm away from him and practically threw me towards the car. I stumbled and looked back to see Sam standing between Paul and Charlie who looked ready to rip each other's throats out.

I couldn't hear what was said, but Charlie made a comment and Paul's eyes flashed pain for a millisecond before Charlie turned around to stalk back to the car.

"Get in," he growled.

I slid into the passenger seat when I heard my truck roar to life.

Jacob was driving it.

What the-

No...

_No!_

He went to Charlie!

"What the hell were you thinking, Isabella?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that because the answer is you weren't. You weren't- _couldn't_ have been thinking! I've told you time and time again to stay away from that boy because he's trouble and then Jake comes over to the house and tells me that you're _dating_ Lahote! And drinking alcohol and doing drugs! What is your mother going to say?"

"Excuse me?" I've never drank or done any type of drug in my life!

"Jake told me all about how Paul and those other kids were bad influences on you, giving you all kinds of stuff you know better than to do."

I glared at the passing trees and houses and my truck and the traitor driving it, not answering or responding.

"If you can't listen to me, if you're going to directly disobey me, I can't trust you, Isabella. You are banned from La Push. You are not to step_ one toe_ onto that reservation _ever _again!"

"What?!"

"You heard me perfectly. If I hear that you've been to the res, you will be very sorry."

I couldn't believe that Jake went to Charlie- and _lied_- because I didn't want to be more than friends with him. Then and there I swore to whatever god exists that the next time I saw Jacob black, I would murder him.


End file.
